The present invention relates to an improved method and product for glass fiber reinforced and filled thermoplastic and thermosetting resin systems.
Glass fiber reinforced resin systems are widely used today for everything from boat hulls, to automobile bodies, to toys, sliding boards and the like. Glass fiber material reinforced resin systems are widely used and often referred to as "FIBERGLAS" which is a trademark of Owens-Corning Corp. The present invention provides an improved method of manufacturing and repairing such items.
The manufacture and repair of glass fiber reinforced resin systems is well known. Balz in U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,010 discloses an acid treatment of glass fabric, prior to lamination, wherein the glass fabric is treated with formic acid to improve the water resistance of the ultimate laminate. Balz teaches subsequent use of a chrome complex or a silane application. However, Balz does not disclose the use of hydrofluoric acid or acidulated phosphate fluoride which produces a roughened surface as observed under the microscope and as taught by the present invention.